Redwall Ranma
by LostBoy1
Summary: Ranma's journey now continue into the Redwall bookseries, where a new evil is sturring.


Disclaimer: Do I need to explain it?  
  
A/N: If anyone had read the 'Redwall' series, this takes place after all the books, so no recognizable characters will be seen.  
  
' ': Thoughts

Book one, The Wandering Warrior Chapter 1  
  
A strange mouse stood in front of a great castle like building; so much had happened in his past 15 years in this world.

Ranma had not expected much of what had happened so far to happen; after his latest trip to L.E.O (Lower Earth Orbit) via Air Akane, he landed in a different world and then got a strange rune inscribed on his hand and now, he had been transported to another world, where animals are the only life. Badger, mice, foxes, snakes, otters and other sorts of woodland creatures spread across this world he was in.

Ranma sighed as he remembered this place; Redwall Abbey. He had been here numerous times before, but he at least thought kami-sama could be kind enough to remove his Jusenkyo curse, but that was not the case.

Ranma's robe flowed with the gentle breeze of the wind. He holstered two broad sword in his belt at the left side, one longer then the other. He also had a red sleeveless tunic, black leggings and brown leather boots; his staff was currently out, as it was made of a completely straight, black and polished oak. Ranma had found out quickly that weapons helped a lot in this world; he had recreated all of his skills successfully, but weapons helped in a pinch, although his staff was mostly for hiking, it did made a successful weapon. An eerie red glow escape from the right sleeve of his robe, as the robe reached all the way down to his feet and his fingers on his hands.

'The True Fire rune is reacting.' Then it started to rain; Ranma felt the tingle as his fur changed from a very dark brown, almost black, to a very light brown, which almost looked like a very light red. Ranma's tail lost a lot of its bulk as it became a lot thinner and more sleek, but it was still the same length. Ranma's chest also extended; it now showed her chest increase, along with a slimmer figure (not as muscular). (1)

Ranma, now Ranko, looked up to the sky. 'Kami-Sama...why do you hate me so?' Her six sense, or danger sense, was now flaring off; she looked around and sensed ki, she knew this familiar ki. 'Marlfox. I thought they died out after I killed old Thousand eye, guess they managed to survive.' Ranko did a lazy back flip as a flash of silver rushed past where she was and landed on a double bladed ax.

Ranko turned around and faced the attacker. 'Yep. A marl fox alright.' The marl fox, dressing in there trademark black cloak, wielded a huge double bladed ax as there only weapon. This marl fox, as she could tell, was a man; the red eyes, pointed ears and vicious face were signs of a male.

"Mouse! You shall pay. Old Thousand eyes twas are greatest leader!" Ranko smirked at him.

"So ya think you can kill me? Have a nice try." Ranko threw her staff to the side and delivered a swift kick to the foxes right temple, sending him sprawling back into a nearby tree, causing many other trees to fall around the fox. "So what were ya sayin' fox?" She said with a smirk.

Under the trees, the fox was getting angrier by the second. 'I can't believe it! A mere mouse did this! I will not stand for this travesty!' He burst out of the tree and charged at Ranko in a blind rage. Ranko danced around his attacks with great ease and delivered quick punches and kicks every now and then. "Time to end this!" Ranko said with a smirk. She couldn't use the Rising Dragon Ascension, as she was too close to Redwall Abbey and she didn't want to use a Moko Takabisha, as it would destroy the forest.

Ranko kept dodging till she pulled out her shorter sword (she held it with the tip pointing towards her) and blocked the ax.

"KATCHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!" She released a hundred punches to his mid-section, causing the marl fox to cripple over in pain, releasing the hold on his axe.

"You...you..." Ranko stood above him and glared. "End." Ranko came down swiftly and the marl fox was killed with one feel swoop, his head rolled to one side as blood slowly dripped from his neck. Ranko's right hand glowed as a fireball consumed her hand and released it with one swift motion as the body went to ashes. Ranko looked back towards the abbey and sighed.

----

On top of Redwall Abbey's west gate...

Many mouse, otters and squirrels looked on in shock and awe as Ranko decimated one of those marl foxes in mere seconds. Many of the young ones were cheering for Ranko, while many of the older grayed one's only nodded.

"Who was that!?" Yelled the abbey warrior. He was a young squirrel who had just completed his training. He was dressed in a green tunic with long sleeves, pants and leather boots with a cloak draping over his shoulders, he held his bow in his left hand and a quiver of arrows was strapped to his back.

"Hush young one. All ye questions will be answered." The old abbess walked up the stairs to the wall. Everyone fell silent as she shook herself and shook the water from her robe and fur. The abbess was dressing in an abbess robe that was mostly teal with purple outlines, her squirrel tail hung to the ground as her aging status was getting to her. The young abbey warrior was about to ask her many questions, but she held up a hand and stopped him.

"No Swiftarrow. It's ok." She said as she walked over to the edge of the wall, looking down on Ranko. "But, but Abbess Song..!" She turned to him and glared. He hung his head low and joined her at the side, looking down towards Ranko.

Ranko sheathed her sword when she noticed she accumulated quite a crowd; she deftly jumped, did a few back flips and landed on the abbey wall before pivoting and turning to her old friend. 

"Old abbess Song! How are ya? I thought you died along time ago!" Ranko started to her, but Swiftarrow stood before the abbess. "How dare you speak to her in that manner!" He reached behind his back and pulled an arrow into his bow.

Ranko smirked at the young squirrel warrior. "Go ahead try." Swiftarrows temper rised. 'That little...' Swiftarrow fired his arrow, only for it to be stopped by Ranko grabbing it between her index and middle fingers.

"That's enough. Swiftarrow stop this instance!" The abbess stepped between them and formally greeted Ranko. "Hello there Ranko." She knew better then to call her Ranma when her curse was active. "I also thought you would have died by now!" Song and Ranko shared a laugh, while Swiftarrow looked on, his jaw reaching the floor.

"Wha..wha. who is this!?" He was still looking on in disbelief as he had never seen her here before and she knew the abbess! Song and Ranko stopped laughing as she introduced her. "This is Ranko. One of the greatest warriors, if not the best, in all of world."

----

Swiftarrow, Song and Ranko sat under a tree in the orchard as the rain now stopped. Ranko still sat in her clothes, as they were only a little damp now. Song had offered her a change of clothes, but Ranko declined.

"Ok so yer telling me...that this here Ranko fought beside Martin the Warrior all those seasons ago? How is that possible!?" He exclaimed almost jumping from his sitting his position, yelling for all the abbey and Moss flower to hear. Song and Ranko just nodded. Swiftarrow managed to replace his jaw back to its original position before proceeding with more questions.

"Ok so...how powerful are ye?" He really wanted to know and maybe he could get her to teach him some powerful techniques or train him more to become even stronger. Ranko stood up and looked at him. "Are you sure you want to find out?" Swiftarrow just nodded. Song was barely able to hold back a laugh, but she managed to hold it back before recomposing herself.

Almost all of Redwall Abbey was sitting near by, clear away from the battle between Ranko and Swiftarrow. "Use any weapon ya like Swift." Ranko called over to her opponent. Swiftarrow was mostly trained in how to use long range combat; he was also trained in how to use a sword, staff and spear. 

Swiftarrow had managed to find a sword and staff to use, but Ranko didn't even draw out one of her two swords; he found this very strange. Swiftarrow drew his sword from his sheath and took a stance; Ranko just stood still in a neutral stance, but ready.

Swiftarrow made the first move as he charged at Ranko; Ranko just danced around his attacks like they were mere child's play, but to her, it was. She delivered punches and kicks every so often, not enough to seriously injure him, but to keep him on guard. Swiftarrow was starting to get mad; he could sense something. she wasn't taking him serious! Those punches and kicks didn't even hurt! Why wasn't she taking him seriously!

"Attack me seriously!" Swiftarrow yelled as Ranko as she just dodged a series of his slashes by dancing around them.

"Are ya sure?" Swiftarrow nodded as Ranko grabbed his sword between her index and middle fingers. Ranko sighed and then looked at him again. Ranko pulled back her right hand and slowly charged up her ki. She punched forwards faster then the eye could see, but stopped short of Swiftarrow's chest.

"Wha..." That was all he could say before he was pushed back by a sudden force and went sprawling into the west wall of the Abbey.Ranko took a relaxed stance and jumped to help Swiftarrow up, who was just now realizing that he was WAY out of her league.

Swiftarrow shook his head about to get rid of the dizzy effect he was feeling; Ranko landed in front of him and smiled. Swiftarrow had a disappointed look on his face, but accepted her help to get himself up.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Swiftarrow screamed as he dusted himself off, Ranko just smiled. "That..." She pointed towards the hole he just made in the wall, "Was an example of using ki to propel air pressure at great speeds, which made you fly back." She said demonstrating with her hands. Swiftarrow sighed and then face-vaulted when Ranko started laughing at him.

----

Meanwhile...

A rat silently trudged into an encampment of other vermin and informed the guard of what took place. The guard nodded and ran back to the biggest tent in the back of the encampment; the tent guard nodded to the gate guard and let him into there leaders tent.  
The gate guard kneeled in font of there leader and reported to him.

"Sir. We just received information from our scouts." The leader nodded to him before continuing. "They say that old marl fox was defeated by that strange mouse." The leader slammed his fist into the table, causing all the other vermin to jump out of there skin. The leader massaged the left side of his face as his lifeless eye tore through any soul that layed eyes on it.

"Soon mouse...soon." The leader mumbled to himself.

----

At Redwall Abbey, in the orchard...

Ranko had just gotten done explaining to Swiftarrow about how and what ki was, truth be said, his eyes were wide as dinner plates when she had gotten done, while Abbess Song was laughing near him because of his eyes. Many of the other Redwallers payed him no mind; truth also be said he got surprised and anticipated easily. Many of the dubbins (correct me if I'm wrong, but I think that's the names of the really young Redwall kids) just 'oo'ed and 'ah'ed at Ranko's description.

When Swiftarrow had calmed down and put his eyes back to there normal size, he got up and looked down at Ranko. "Can you show me some of those techniques?" Ranko silently nodded to Swiftarrow. "We need to get outside of Redwall Abbey though. Some of these attacks are pretty...hectic." She motioned towards the western wall where she came from. She jumped easily to the top of the wall and bounded into the forest, closely followed by Swiftarrow.

----

In the western Moss flower...

Ranko looked around for a clearing as she bounded off another branch, Swiftarrow closely in tow. She looked around once more and found a clearing and pointed to it.

"Down there!" She rebounded off of another branch and gracefully did a few flips before pivoting on her right foot and turned around to see Swiftarrow land in front of her. Swiftarrow sat down and waited for Ranko to begin her demonstration.

Ranko silently tapped her chin for a minute, mumbling to herself about where to start; she snapped her fingers and looked at Swiftarrow.

"Watch." She said. Swiftarrow nodded as Ranko pulled her hands backwards as a blue flowing aura appeared around her and formed her palms into a cup. Slowly, a ball formed into her cupped hands and it grew bigger and bigger, until finally, she released it.

"MOKO TAKABISHA!" She thrust her hands upwards to the clouds and the blue ball of ki flew directly into the sky and exploded, lighting up the sky in a blue aura. Swiftarrows eyes went wide as dinner plates when she released the ball; Ranko just looked towards him and smirked.

"That's not all." Ranko said as she pulled four bandanas (2) from her sleeves, these were decorated yellow with black spots on them and started twirling them around. Swiftarrows eyes were now back to normal; but not for long. Ranko turned to Swiftarrow and released the bandanas, now charged with ki (Ryouga's Iron Cloth), at Swiftarrow.

They flew straight past him; but they cut his tunic in a 'X' and split some hairs on both sides of his heads, but not before cutting down a few tree limbs, them landing with a thump and the bandana's landing promptly, now out of ki.

Swiftarrow started crying waterfalls as he had just saw his life flash before his eyes. 'Man' Ranko thought. 'He makes Soun seem like a dripping faucet.'

----

Meanwhile in the Tendo Dojo...

A certain mustached martial arts sneezed while playing his daily game of Shogi. The panda at the other end of the table held up a sign.  
What's wrong Soun? Soun just shrugged and went back to making cheating at Shoji and Art.

----

Back with Ranma...

Swiftarrow had finally calmed down with a little coaxing from Ranko and continued showing him the techniques she had learned. She found out how to do the Hidden Weapons technique after watching that idiot Duck boy doing it enough times. She pulled out her staff from her sleeve (3), then a full dinner from her right boot, and a cheese sandwich from her right boot. Swiftarrows eyes went wide again, but only as saucers (not the flying kind).

----

Somewhere in Nerima..

A certain blind, duck cursed, martial artist sneezed as he tried to convince a certain female Amazon to marry him.

----

Back with Ranma...again.

Ranko stood facing the stone and looked towards Swiftarrow to make sure he was watching her; when she got the nod, she held up her index finger, with all the others held back and focused on the rock. She saw the ki of the boulder flowing into one spot, just a little to the left of the center. She thrust her finger at that one exact spot.

"BAKUSAI TENKETSU!" The boulder exploded and small fragments of stone started to rain down and onto the stone floor near her and the now he was once again wide eyed with a face of I-can't-believe-she-can -do-something-like-that expression on his face. Ranko just looked at him and started to laugh, effectively making her roll around on the ground laughing.

"It's not that big of a deal. I still have another technique or two I can use, but its far to powerful and I don't want to harm you." She said pointed at Swiftarrow while gathering her bandanas; she need to conserve her bandanas, as they seemed to be a tad stronger in the cloth area then other bandanas (4). She tied one around her forehead then looked back at Swiftarrow, then started looked around, slowly looking into the darker shadows.

"Someone is here." Swiftarrow immediately jumped up at ran near Ranko, them now facing back to back, Ranko's swords jingling from her belt and Swiftarrow holding his own sword outwards. It seemed to be a life time before they started to see little movement, very little, but it was able to be seen by Ranko.

"There." She pulled out one of her bandana's and started twirling it, charging it with ki energy; Swiftarrow now looked there as he now noticed the shadow started jumping around franticly, apparently he saw what Ranko's (formerly Ryouga's) Iron Cloth technique could do.

----

Could it be...in Nerima?

A certain pig-cursed martial artist sneezed and started trying to find his way to anyone he knew for some hot water.

----

With Ranma...once again...

Ranko threw her bandana as the figure jumped out of the shadows and attacked Ranko and Swiftarrow. The figure, was a...

"C-c-c-c-cat!" Ranko jumped behind Swiftarrow and hid. Swiftarrow raised an eyebrow at this. Ranko pointed at the figure in front of them.

"G-g-gu-get that c-c-c-c-feline a-a-away!" Ranko started shivering behind Swiftarrow, who now had an arrow notched in his bow. He shot to the right of the "feline's" right ear. The "feline" was about to dodge, but the arrow struck home and the hood was ripped off.

"Grr..." Ranko's growl was very, very low and very, very menacing. Swiftarrow stepped back a few inches then started running in the other direction, hoping not to get killed by the very angry Ranko.  
  
To be continued...  
  
----

Author's notes.  
  
(1). Brain Jacques didn't ever specify what female mice looked like, so I used my imagination. The chest isn't super huge like some people might think, probably about a fourth of an inch from the chest (mice are only like 4-5 inches tall.).  
  
(2). During her fights with Ryouga throughout the series, I made her pick up some of Ryouga's bandana's, even though it wasn't mentioned.  
  
(3). If anyone was wondering, that where her staff went to after the battle with the marl fox.  
  
(4). These bandanas are about the size of her head, which is small. I had it so he had them with him when he got transported around, which had also shrunk them down to her size now.  
  
So? How did everyone like the story? Some fans of Redwall may be wondering about the abbess, Song, she is a relative of Song breeze. As for Swiftarrow, I just came up with the name because he used a bow and arrow as his main weapon.

As for who is wondering about how Ranma got the True Fire rune, he was there when Hugo and the others in Suikoden III were and he just happened to get the rune. This would explain why Ranma had been alive for so long as a mouse, since the True Fire rune keeps people from aging or growing old and dying.  
  
I'll see ya'll later then. Till Chapter 2...?


End file.
